Lip's like Morphine
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Bay Kennish and Daphne Vasquez are secretly dating until they find out that they where switched at birth with the others family. So trying to find out who they really are and still date is hard. But they can't  stop thinking of there girlfriend's lip's.
1. Chapter 1

Lip's like Morphine

Bay Kennish and Daphne Vasquez are secretly dating until they find out that they where switched at birth with the others family. So trying to find out who they really are and still date is hard. But they can't stop thinking of there girlfriend's lip's.

**Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth **

**Bay's POV**

**I remember seeing her the first time. I never seen anything so perfect in my life , she was a beautiful piece of Art. I needed to get to know her, I wanted to see if there's more the a beautiful goddess then meet the eye. I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and looked at me with the most sparklingly brown eye's I ever seen.**

" **Hi, I'm Bay I was wondering can I take a picture of you." I asked as I smiled at her. She looked confused at first and then she smiled.**

" **Sure, but why do you need my picture for" she said . I looked confused it sounded weird the way she was speaking. She looked at me and pointed to her ear's. She had a hearing aid in both ear's. I nodded my head and frowned. So she may look perfect on the out side but she was human .**

" **Umm, I really think your beautiful and I want to paint a picture of you , if that's okay. Am I talking to fast." I asked as I know I could talk really fast.**

" **A little but just slow down. So I can read your lip's." she told me. I smiled I knew trying to date this girl would be hard with her being deft but I'll learn how to signed. **

" **Great, by the way my name is Bay. I know it's a stupid name but that's what my parent's named me." I said as I stuck out my hand to shake her's. She smiled and shook my hand.**

" **I like it, it's really pretty …... like you. I'm Daphne" she said as she sighed her name to me. **

" **Hehehe, so where's the rest of the Scooby gang" I joked she smiled and laughed. Wow she had a great smile. She leaned forward and kissed me on the lip's. I haven't know this girl longer then five minute's. But when she kissed me all I could do is sing in my head.**

_I want a girl with lips like morphine  
>Knock me out every time they touch me<br>I wanna feel that kiss just crush me  
>And break me down<em>

_Knock me out!  
><em>_Knock me out!_

_Cuz I've waited for all my life  
>To be here with you tonight<em>

" **Wow" was all I could say" as I smiled at her.**

" **Let's see a cartoon girl do that" she said as she smiled at me.**

__

**Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth **

This is going to be different from the show but I hope this work's.


	2. Chapter 2

Lip's like Morphine

Bay Kennish and Daphne Vasquez are secretly dating until they find out that they where switched at birth with the others family. So trying to find out who they really are and still date is hard. But they can't stop thinking of there girlfriend's lip's.

**Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth **

**( Two month's later)**

_Look Bay's here _signed Emmett as he waved at Bay. Bay waved back and Hugged Daphne from behind.

_Hello, my lover and you to Emmett _Signed Bay as she looked at the two new people in her life. Daphne leaned forward and kissed Bay on the lip's. Bay smiled into the kiss and kissed back. In the short two month's Bay has been dating Daphne she learned how to speak with her hand's for her girlfriend and her new friend Emmett. She wasn't prefect and she still made mistakes but it made Emmett and Daphne laugh when she would throw random but wrong word's when talking to them.

_Not that I'm not happy to see you, but aren't you suppose to be at school like us. _Signed Daphne as she looked at her girlfriend for two month's. She never felt like this before, she always thought she would have to date a deaf person like her, it would be easy but Bay proved her wrong.

_Well, I rather be here and they let us out early today for the big football game tonight." _Signed Bay as she smiled. She knew Daphne liked that Bay would stop by and see her while they had school. Bay was a rebel and she loved her, her own dark haired rebel angel.

_Good, for me then_ signed Daphne as she kiss Bay. Emmett shuck his head and rolled his eye's.

_I got something for you Emmett _Signed Bay as she looked at him. He looked curious and asked what but it was to fast for Bay to read.

" Whoa slow down there cowboy" said Bay as she tried to re-read what Emmett sighed to her.

" He said what is it and it's not his birthday so what do you want" said Daphne as she looked at Bay.

" Oh, well I have the sketch done for you. The one you asked me to do for your mom" said Bay as she took out her sketch pad and showed Emmett a picture of Emmett as a baby. Emmett blushed and sighed a quick thank you. He understood Bay as a Artiest but he could only take pictures with his camera.

" It's okay for now you should see the painting I'm working on with both of you in it" said Bay as she grinned. Daphne smiled and hugged Bay and Emmett grinned back at her.

**BUZZ, BUZZ**

" Hey , mom what's up" asked Bay as she answer her cellphone.

" Right, I'm hanging out with some friend's, no mom Liam and I are not dating anymore we broke up three month's ago. No mom there's no way that I'm going to date him again. Bye mom" said Bay as she hung up her phone. Daphne frowned and kissed Bay on her hand.

_What's the matter_ signed Daphne as she looked at her girlfriend.

_I did a test at school and it showed my blood type but the thing is both my parent's don't have that blood type. So we found out that I was switched at birth with some other kid. I been living a lie my whole life and I don't know how to feel about it. _signed Bay as she frowned. Both Emmett and Daphne hugged Bay. They wished that there friend/ Girlfriend didn't have to go threw that pain.

_Do you know the name of the person you were switched with _ signed Daphne as she asked her girlfriend a question.

" No , I don't know who. All I know is I don't know whop I am ." said Bay as she stood up and ran away. Daphne would go after her but she knew Bay needed space. It was a lot to take in and she knew her mind and soul would be with Bay. It would be hard to think of anything else, and her mother called telling her they need to have a very important talk after school.

__**Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth Switched at Birth **

This is going to be different from the show but I hope this work's.


End file.
